phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive
Older issues that have been resolved are being moved here so that what's Discussion page is still current and relevant. "Small" pictures Phin68, you've voted against the last three pictures because they are "too small". What is your definition of "too small"? The PhineasBaljeetFerbsong.jpg picture is 213x160, which I agree is small, but I can easily upload a larger version. Same goes with the "WE LOVE THE RINGS....." picture. However, you're also saying that We're retiring!.jpg is too small, even though its dimensions are 640x480. That's the resolution of a Standard Definition broadcast. Do you feel that pictures can only come from HD broadcasts or must be widescreen, or both? Not everyone has access to those. In fact, I decided to not change to an HD subscription because it would severely restrict what I'm able to record off of the TV. I'd like to know if not having an HD and/or widescreen requirement on my submissions will automatically earn a No vote from you. — RRabbit42 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry RR, I'll change my vote. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::The pictures I menitoned have been updated with a higher resolution version and I removed the Disney logo from the one for Heinz. I also set the preview size to be the same for all the pictures. — RRabbit42 20:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) New section formatting Take a look at this, and say what you think. I must say that it's been a real hassle to try and find the section I want in all the spaceless mess. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :It's fine, but I don't see how it help with the rapid nominating. Phin68 God bless America! 02:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, didn't you ever notice how many images get nominated in one month? It's sorta annoying to have to go through all the code to add your vote. And btw, I shouldn't have to be explaining this. It's right on the test page, here. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 13:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Messed Up Crud. I added a picture and it messed the whole August section up. Can somebody fix it? Sorry! -PerryPlatypusAgent :* (this has been fixed) Limiting pictures I've noticed this over the next few months, people have been nominating around eight images at once and most are of bad quality. We should limit it to three because it's just becoming way to much and way to messy. Also, we need to remind everyone that this isn't about "what image looks cooler" or "it's to bright," because an FP is supposed to be a high quality image, which means one that is not dark, but bright, and either widescreen or DVD screencap. It also can't be small. Everyone agree? The Flash {talk} 17:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Since I'm in charge of FPM, you are allowed to add those rules. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Geoff109 has just violated the forum by adding a 4th picture. Make sure it is deleted. BTW, I support picture #3. It is very funny looking! 19:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Fan art I'm not sure if this has been said, but are there any rules about nominating fanarts? I didn't see any rules about it, exacpt the general keep it on your user pages, not on articles etc., but what about here? may we nominate fanart for FPM?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 11:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I like it, it'd give us a nice range of pictures to choose from too. How about making it a seperate section; FFPM? (Fanart Featured Picture of the Month) or something akin to that? I'd definitely vote, and possibly compete :D SomeoneD 12:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, But I think Featured Fanart of the Month is better, also, I think we should get more people to agree, before we implement it, also, I shall update the Site notice if necessary.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I like that idea! Here's three nominees that would be good for that in my opinion. Tell me what you think! -- 21:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't agree with this. This is just pushing the envelope too much, IMO. We're the canon Phineas and Ferb wiki, not the [[w:p:pffanon|'fanon']] one. The Flash {talk} 21:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the idea. it's a good idea. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) On another note: I agree with FFM becoming a second section, maybe I could do some fanart to nonimate. Fried chicken 22:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Flash, actually, because it's crossing the line. Fanart is generally more fanon than canon these days. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 23:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleted vote Why did my vote get deleted?!?! I voted for Picture #2 (from Ain't No Kiddie Ride) with the comment "Ditto 6464MiniDiceofRandomness". Why did RRabbit42 delete my vote? It's more legit than some things like a quote support of "I love genies". I was just agreeing with 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, not placing "a second vote by the same person", which is what RRabbit42 said. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG! AgentP 22:19, April 28, 2010 : Sorry about that. I didn't look closely enough at the vote and it appeared to be a duplicate. Your vote has been restored to the archive. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Proxy voting I am voting for nomination #2. I think that it is a good quality picture of Stacy and it is very colorful.Cmcrox11 14:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :* vote was entered on behalf of this user — RRabbit42